


Drabbles AoKaga - KagaAo

by Misiranwe



Series: Share AoKaga or Die [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misiranwe/pseuds/Misiranwe





	Drabbles AoKaga - KagaAo

**Notas del capítulo:**

Sin betear.

 

 

**Aclaración de lectura:**

Narración en primera persona.

 

**Advertencias:**

Lenguaje vulgar.

 

 

 

 

**°°°°*°°°°**

 

 

 

 

 

La apariencia realmente es engañosa. ¿Quién iría a pensar que el frío e insoportable negro del complejo sería un calienta pollas? Verle alzar sus cortas cejas era todo un sueño húmedo, después de descubrir sus manías.

 

Es una suerte que solo yo soy conocedor de su secreto, tanto así que ni él mismo lo sabe  y gracias a ello disfruto verle sin la menor señal de cohibirse al masturbarse.

 

Debo reconocer que dan ganas de meneármela hasta el extremo del dolor.

 

Sus dedos nada estéticos ni femeninos como el montón de chicos que andan por ahí van recorriendo todo el camino hasta el pubis, donde un campo de rizos negros azulados apenas es suficiente para velar el paquete que guarda entre sus piernas.

 

No es nada pequeño el hijo de puta.

 

Su otra mano se mueve con ansias sobre su pecho, alzando la camiseta de deporte y casi puedo oler su sudor desde aquí.

 

Ver solo su ropa húmeda me pone duro.

 

Ni siquiera presto atención al delegado de la clase quien ni sé para qué se molesta en hacerme señas.

 

Como si interesara. Era más importante, de manera vital, no despegar la mirada ni una milésima de segundo de aquel chico. Pese a tener fama de mala sangre y delincuente juvenil, me traía sin cuidado. El punto es que meterme en sus pantalones resulta más importante que la vida misma en este momento.

 

Qué no daría por ser una gota de sudor en su cuerpo o convertirme en su aliento…

 

Que marica ha sonado eso. Con todo me afecta demasiado, debo cuidar de esta insana atracción. Es solo sexo.

 

Minutos más tarde sale del aula de detención donde fue dejado sin supervisión, como si eso fuese castigo por destruir una de las ventanas, creo que no sabían que otro castigo darle.

 

Pasa de mí y no puedo más que sentirme halagado. Es una perra que sabe cómo hacer honor a su nombre.

 

Me las arreglo para escapar de clases, asegurándome una detención de tres horas para el día siguiente. Si toca castigo para Aomine con gusto me clavo las cuatro putas horas atornillando al chico hasta que me sacie de él.

 

Lo prohibido y la incertidumbre de ser descubiertos me tiene en expectativa y eso que no he llegado a mi cama para pajearme y soñarme un maratón de sexo. Me siento más emocionado que un niño al que se le prometen las vacaciones de su vida.

 

Pero no puedo soportar esperar hasta mañana.

 

Persigo al moreno hasta su casa, sus padres no están y apenas se sorprende de verme en la puerta.

 

-¿Qué hace un idiota como tú frente a mi puerta?

 

-Técnicamente no es tu puerta, es de una casa que no te pertenece ni a tus padres, pero eso se puede resolver.

 

Su expresión excéptica solo me pone más cachondo.

 

-No seas más idiota de lo que ya eres.

 

No sabe que le regalaría la misma casucha u otra mejor con tal de tenerlo solo para mí.

 

Me creo un hombre en sus años desesperados que estaría dispuesto a dejarse el pellejo y sus ahorros para comprar a sus amantes.

 

-Si me dejas cogerte tendrás algo mejor que esto, sin padres molestos y toda libertad.

 

Casi me rompe la nariz el desgraciado, pero supe escabullirme al interior y entonces me cobré la osadía follándole la boca tras estamparlo contra la pared. No me importaba que me mordiera, el sabor de mi propia sangre ni los golpes que me daba, al final fue cediendo en el beso y gimiendo como puta!

 

Pero aun no llegaba al nivel que deseaba.

 

-Te lo haré aquí mismo si no me llevas a tu cuarto.

 

No esperaba un chiquero ni mucho menos, pero por lo menos un cuarto. El odioso apenas tenía cuatro paredes y un colchón que había visto tiempos mejores en el sótano. Por el momento no importaba.

 

Me follé su boca, casi le arranqué los pezones y mordí su culo incluso mientras me comía su coño. Era una delicia, pese a que iba contra todas las reglas de higiene y salubridad, mi lengua bien aprendió de mi mano o mi polla, cualquiera de las dos, el punto es que no necesité usar ningún lubricante y vaya que era flexible.

 

Bajo la escasa luz de una lámpara de gas intercambiamos conocimientos. Él conocía dónde tocar para excitarme hasta hacerme venir y yo como cogerlo hasta dejarle hecho papilla. Éramos apenas unos chiquillos y nos repasamos todas las lecciones de biología, química y álgebra avanzados, con todas las posiciones, ángulos e incentivos toques que ejecutamos. Descubrimos también que no solo en su polla los nervios eran sensibles, todo alrededor de su culo lo era, por eso hasta las nalgadas le hacían gritar por más; así mismo el camino desde la base de su verga hasta la arrugada entrada de su culo era tan sensible como la punta llorosa que mordisqueaba antes de engullirla en mi boca sin dejar de follarle con mis dedos.

 

-La última ronda y seguimos en detención mañana.

 

-¿Cómo sabes que iré?

 

Joder…! Verle respirar entrecortado, fulminarme con esos ojazos azules suyos y la satisfacción de saber que he follado y marcado todo su cuerpo es demasiado. 

 

-Porque sé que quieres más.

 

Así como yo. Llámenme confiado o lo que sea, pero sé lo que valgo y este chico fue hecho solo a mi medida.

 

Efectivamente al día siguiente, aun con la piel sensible en lugares que no debería, me lo cogí en cada pupitre, en el piso, contra la pizarra, las cuatro paredes de pintura desgastada y hasta sobre el escritorio del profesor. Cuando este último volvió para levantarnos la sanción creyó que simplemente estuvimos peleando. El bobo no reconocería el olor a sexo por más que estuviese en un cuarto cerrado sin ventanas donde hubo una mega orgía.

 

El placer de casi ser descubiertos alzó cuarentena sin embargo, por más que sabía que Aomine no podía negar cuanto le subía la líbido y cuan morboso lo encontraba. Lo cierto es que fui bueno… buno, en una que otra ocasión, y entonces pude secuestrarlo, abandonamos el colegio y nos fugamos a otra ciudad donde tenía mi humilde departamento.

 

Era un pent house y qué? Ya estaba a mi nombre y no lo vendería para gastarlo en comida, podía morir de hambre en menos de un año mientras dormía en las calles.

 

Ahora tengo todo donde debería estar: una casa que ahora es un hogar, un trabajo estable y lo mejor de todo una perra en mi cama que no se deja amedrentar.


End file.
